Saving Granger 2
by KKM
Summary: Draco and Hermione have finally settled down. But what happens when Ron Weasley returns from Azkaban? Will all be lost? SEQUEL to Saving Granger! DM/HG pairing. Rated: T for language and violence.
1. 5 Years Later

**Saving Granger 2**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Fast Forward:**

Ron Weasley had spent the past five miserable years of his life in the cold dungeons of Askaban. With each passing day he seemed to think more and more about his ex-fiancé. Some days he would even talk to himself, believing that she could somehow hear him. Sometimes his words were rather flattering, but other times his words were harsh and yearned for revenge.

But today his mood was different. His normally depressed and delusional demeanor was now almost giddy and chipper. And why this sudden change of heart you ask? The answer is simple really. Today was his last day in Askaban. No more guards, no more beatings, and most of all: no more ear-piercing screams in the middle of the night.

Ron looked up as a guard entered his small cell. "Come with me, Weasley." his thick voice demanded. Ron did as he was told quickly and followed the burly guard through the maze of hallways. As they passed, other inmates observed with considerable hate and undeniable envy. Azkaban really was a horrid place to be. When they stopped at the main gates, the guard handed him a small portkey that resembled a rusty nail. "You are free. Now _go_!"

Ron didn't even have time to respond before he felt an unsettling pull from the pit of his navel. God, how he hated to travel by portkey! With in seconds he was standing in the middle of his old flat. His wand sat innocently on the coffee table. He was startled slightly when he heard someone behind him.

"'S about time you got home, Weasley. I've been waiting around here for _ages_." a famine voice drawled. Ron turned around to see a very attractive woman smirking at him. Though her face slightly resembled that of a pug, no man would be able to deny her beauty. Her shiny dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders with ease. Her figure was petite and curvy in all of the right places as she wore a tight black mini-dress and heels. He didn't need another second to figure out who she was. He'd recognize her anywhere.

"Why are you here, Pansy?" Ron spat at her viciously.

"Spare me your childish rants, Weasley." she scowled. "I'm here to talk business, not bicker like idiotic morons."

"What do you want, then?" he asked, extremely suspicious about her motives. She was sorted in Slytherin for a good reason after all.

"I want the same thing you want, Weasley." she paused a moment, then smiled. "Love. Power. It's all the same."

"What are you-" he began, but she interrupted.

"I'm talking about Granger and Malfoy, Weasley!" she growled. Thoughts of revenge clouded Ron's normal judgment as he thought of the two. He decided to listen. "We both want the two people that screwed us out of our 'happily ever after.' But I have an idea that will truly flip there worlds upside down." Pansy cackled wickedly.

"Oh?" Ron asked curiously. He was beginning to like the sound of this.

_"Tonight, we get our revenge!" _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

Hermione gently opened her eyes as the first rays of sun entered the room. She smiled lazily as she felt the warm arms around her tighten. She struggled greatly to turn over to face her lover due to her swollen belly. She had him to thank for that. "Morning, sweetheart." she whispered to the handsome blond beside her.

His lively silver eyes appeared from under his eyelids. "Good morning beautiful." he smiled as he gently kissed her lips. Then he sat up and gazed upon her belly. "Morning, baby." he bent down and kissed their unborn child. When sat up again he looked down at his beautiful wife's face. "How was your sleep?"

Hermione thought a moment before replying. "Well, it was about as good as it gets when you have someone constantly moving around in there." she chuckled as she placed her left hand over her stomach. Her wedding ring glittered in the sunlight. Draco had waited three years after proposing to her before actually marrying her. He never once pressured her into it, he wanted to make sure she was totally ready before they had gone the next step in their relationship. Here they were two years later, madly in love and expecting their first child.

Draco smiled lovingly at Hermione as he helped her off of their bed. Hermione kissed his cheek as a way of saying thanks before she wobbled her way to their lavatory. Draco chuckled good-naturedly as he followed her. An hour later they came down stairs totally dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Dopey!" Draco shouted cheerfully as the couple sat down ay the kitchen table. With a loud _Crack! _a young House Elf that greatly resembled that of the seven dwarfs appeared before them.

"What could Dopey serve Master and Mistress this morning?" the Elf asked with everlasting enthusiasm.

"I could do with some biscuits and gravy with a cup of coffee. How about you, Dear?" Draco asked.

"Hmm… how about an anchovy and peanut butter sandwich?" Hermione said after much thought. "Yes, that'll do just fine." she said as she patted her stomach affectionately.

"And to drink, Mrs.?" Dopey asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. How silly of me! I'll take a glass of orange juice, Hun'" she said, smiling at the kind little Elf.

"Dopey'll get that right away!" the Elf squeaked with excitement as he disappeared with another loud _Crack!_

"You sure do have a weird appetite." Draco teased, giving her a wink.

"Well I think it's absolutely delicious! You should really try it sometime." she joked in over exaggeration.

"No, thanks." Draco smirked. "I'll just stick to eating _real_ food."

"Whatever you say." Hermione shrugged as Dopey served them. Hermione licked her lips before she practically engulfed her sandwich. Draco ate his breakfast quietly with an amused smirk playing on his handsome features.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Draco asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, the _Daily Profit _has some coupons for that new baby shop in _Diagon Alley. _Want to go shopping for some baby things? Little Jamie will be born a week from now, you know." she suggested.

"I thought we agreed that his name would be _James_. I don't seem to remember agreeing on the name Jamie." Draco quirked his brow at her.

Oh, Honestly! It's just a nickname. I don't see why your bothered anyway. I still say that we should name him Newton." Hermione huffed.

"And I keep telling you that my son is not going to be named after a Muggle fig bar." Draco argued good naturedly.

"Oh! You thought I was talking about a pastry?" Hermione giggled. "No, no. That would _never _do! I was talking about the scientist, dear." Draco gave her a sour look as she broke out into a fit of giggle. "I can't believe you thought that I was going to name him after a fig bar!" she exclaimed between giggles.

"Weirdo." Draco muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Hermione asked as she whipped her tears of laughter away. Pregnant hormones where defiantly at fault for her crazy behavior.

"I said, 'let's go,'" Draco covered, "unless you've already changed your mind about going shopping."

"Are you kidding? Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the fireplace. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and shouted, "_Diagon Alley!_" before the emerald flames engulfed her. She reappeared in much the same fashion through the fireplace at _Florish and Blotts_, shortly followed by Draco.

The couple held hands as they exited the shop and entered the busy streets of _Diagon Alley_. "According to the advertisements, the shop should be over by Madam Malkin's shop." Hermione informed Draco as they passed various shops and street venders that occupied the winding cobble roads.

Soon the couple found themselves standing in front of a cute little shop called _The Wizard's Den: All your needs for the future editions to the Wizarding World!_ Draco shook his head and smiled as he watched his wife wobble excitedly from one isle to the next. She 'ooed' and 'awed' over the various appliances and clothing that was set out on display. With her amber eyes sparkling, she headed for the clothing department.

As she picked out a couple of outfits that she found cute, a handsome looking green jumper caught Draco's eyes. He picked up the outfit and inspected it. It was made out of a lovely emerald velvet and had silk lining on the cuffs. Draco thought it was absolutely perfect for any child of his. After he found a pair of matching booties for it, he turned to Hermione, who was putting a sky blue jumper into their cart.

"How about this one?" he asked as he held up the outfit for her to see.

"Oh, Draco! It's so cute!" she cried. Her eyes started tearing up as her pregnant hormones worked overtime. Draco smiled to himself, quite pleased with her reaction as he dropped the outfit into the cart.

After Hermione had quit sniffling, she immediately bolted for the book section. After an hour, Draco came to fetch her. "Come on, Hermione. You've already got most of these books and it's getting kind of late. The store closes soon." After she quickly grabbed some random books, she allowed him to guide her to the check-out counter. The cashier looked very overwhelmed as she totaled up their purchases and seemed relieved when they were done. Draco then summoned Dopey to take their things home while he and Hermione flooed home.

"Lets sit down for awhile." Draco suggested as he led his wife to the couch. She instantly snuggled up to him and smiled softly.

"I had fun today." she said in a relaxed voice.

"I'm glad you did." he replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. They sat there contently for almost a half an hour. Draco was dozing lightly when he heard the door bell ring. He heard Hermione groan in his embrace. He kissed her on the cheek and gently moved from her. "You stay here, I'll go get rid of whoever's at the door." he told her as he walked over to the door.

But when Draco opened the door, he did not expect to see who was on the other side. "What the fu-"

"_OBLIVIATE!_"

The last thing Draco remembered was hearing a woman's blood-curdling scream. After that, the world went dark.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Wow! I think that's the best cliff-hanger I've ever written! So what do you guys think so far? In the next episode you'll see what happens when Draco regains consciousness…and can't remember _crap!_

-KKM


	2. Troubled Mornings

-1**Saving Granger 2**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_But when Draco opened the door, he did not expect to see who was on the other side. "What the fu-"_

_"OBLIVIATE!" _

_The last thing Draco remembered was hearing a woman's blood-curdling scream. After that, the world went dark._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

When Draco woke up the next morning his head was pounding like hell. He rubbed his eyes and then frowned as he studied his left hand. On his ring finger was an _extremely_ expensive looking silver wedding ring that had an emerald stone embedded in it. Curiously, he took it off and examined the engraving that was on the inside. It read, _'Forever yours - H. J. Malfoy'_

Now Draco was confused. He knew that he wasn't married… or at least he couldn't remember being so. But then why would he be wearing a wedding ring that had to cost at _least_ 4 million galleons? Malfoys do not waist money on random articles of jewelry unless it was the real deal. So that settled it. He was definably married to this… H. J. person. But what in Merlin's saggy pants does _H. J. _stand for? And why could he not remember? Oh yes, something was definably off about the whole thing.

Draco quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he was literally horrified by the woman who sat in his kitchen. "Oh, Drakie! I just knew you'd be up soon! Would you like some breakfast?" Pansy asked with a cutesy look on her face. She was wearing nothing but a lace nighty as she stood before him.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing in my house!?" Draco snarled at her. He absolutely hated everything to do with her. He reminded her of a past that he would rather forget. Yet another reason of why he had attended Granger's funeral last month. Wait a second… WHAT YEAR DOES THAT CALENDAR SAY!?

"I'm your _wife_, idiot!" Pansy sneered as she showed him a cheap-looking wedding ring. No one had to tell him twice that the damn thing didn't match his own. But at the moment, he was rather freaked out about that calendar that was above her head. According to it he had somehow slept through the last _eight years_. Not bloody likely!

After he regained his senses, he gave Pansy a look that could kill. "Pansy," he started in a deadly tone. "what the fuck did you do? And don't you dare tell me that I've been comatose for eight fucking years because I won't believe a damn word you say." So far he had refrained from shouting, but his face was turning red from anger.

"Don't worry, Draco. I only saved you from a horrible mistake." Pansy smirked, all of her previous innocence gone with a flash. But Draco wasn't in the mood for games. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it to her throat.

"Tell me what I want to know now!" he demanded.

"No." With that, she apparated on the spot, leaving Draco furious. He stomped up stairs to his office and began searching through various paperwork to see what would help him. He stopped when he found a curious book with the initials _H. J. M._ engraved in gold on the leather cover. It turned out to be an address book of some sort and to his surprise the person he least expected was posted on the first page under Emergency Contacts: _Harry James Potter: Head of the Auror Department_. If anyone could help him, it would be Potter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Meanwhile:**

Hermione's morning wake up was no better, if not worse then Draco's. She opened her eyes to a familiar room she knew she had been before and was now scared shitless. _I thought my plan was perfect! How did he find me again!?_ she thought to herself. _That Bogart looked just like me and everything! _She closed her eyes again hoping it was all just a bad dream. But when she opened her eyes, she was still in the bedroom that she had always loathed. She began to sit up after admitting she was in hell. Then she noticed her stomach. Her scream was enough to wake the dead.

Ron came running into the door, unsure of how she would react. "What's wrong?" he asked as he watched her start to hyperventilate over the obvious.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY STOMACH!" she screamed. She was so confused. One day she was on the run, the next day she was pregnant and in the Devil's presence himself.

"Well, your pregnant." Ron said dumbly. What else was he supposed to say?

"How!?" Hermione was now crying hysterically. The world was so cruel to her at the moment.

"Um… sex." Ron answered nervously, leaving out the part that it wasn't he who caused it. He slowly neared the bed, but she still flinched away from him. Ron frowned angrily at her. "Fine! Just fucking be like that, you stupid bitch! See if I ever try to comfort you again!" He shouted before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He knew he was being harsh, but she was _his_ and she needed to learn some obedience towards him.

Meanwhile, Hermione continued to cry silently. "I'm so sorry, baby. You don't deserve this punishment." she whispered hoarsely. From that moment on, Hermione vowed to herself that if Ron ever treated the baby as bad as he had to her, she would kill Ron herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**That Afternoon:**

Draco frowned as navigated through the busy streets of Muggle London. He was dressed in a casual black polo and a pair of jeans, all of which he found in his closet. In his hand was the address book that conveniently had step by step instructions on how to get to the Ministry. Draco had to admit that whoever H. J. Malfoy was, she was damn smart and he was grateful that she kept such detailed directions in her books.

Soon Draco came across a beaten down looking Telephone booth. He looked at it doubtfully before entering. Since he had not set up an official meeting, he had no Ministry coins so he went ahead and typed in the four digit code that was in his set of instructions.

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."_ a woman's cool voice said. _"State your name and business."_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, here to see Harry James Potter." Draco answered, using full names as suggested in his directions.

_"Thank you. Please take the badge below and attach it to your robe." _the voice commanded. Draco scowled as he did what he was told. His badge was labeled _Draco Malfoy, Visitor._ Then the booth gave a quick lurch and descended below ground.

Draco was more then pleased when the thing stopped. He really didn't like it when unexpected things like that happened. As he walked through the lobby area he was shocked by how many greetings he received. As an ex-Death Eater he expected rude stares and misgivings, not smiles and pats on his shoulder. Still confused, he continued his journey by elevator, where he was once again surprised by the audacity of the memos from hell. They just wouldn't quit flying into his head.

When the elevator reached his floor, '_Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services,' _Draco practically bolted out of the doors.

"Did the memos attack you again, Draco?" a familiar voice asked. Draco looked up to see the smiling face of his childhood enemy, Harry Potter.

"Hello, Potter." Draco started, "I was just looking for you."

"Back to last name basis again, are we?" Harry smirked playfully. "Alright, then. How can I help you, _Malfoy?_"

Draco gave him a curious sort of look, not sure of what to make out of Harry's odd behavior. "Well, I would like to report a break in and have myself checked for possible illegal memory modify."

"What!?" Harry's face grew serious as he studied Draco for a moment. Then his face grew pale. "Is Hermione alright? I mean, yesterday Ron was released from Azkaban but-"

"What the hell are you going on about, Potter?" Draco said coldly. "Granger is dead. You know that as well as I seeing that you too, attended her funeral. And what's all this about Weasel going to Azkaban? What the fuck is going on around here? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" he was shouting by the time he finished.

Harry kept quiet a minute and thought about what Draco had just said. "Who broke into your house?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco replied, still angry over this whole situation.

"I think I know what has happened, but your not going to believe a lot of what I tell you." Harry said seriously. He was going to get to the bottom of this mess and no one was going to stop him.

"At the moment, Potter, I don't believe a lot of things. I woke up this morning with a wedding ring on my finger, a lying bitch in my kitchen, a calendar that is eight years too fast, and _you_ as the only one who can help me. Care to shed any light on this situation?"

"Actually, I can." Harry smiled tiredly. This was going to take awhile. "We need to go to the _Department of Mysteries_. They have a pensive there. This way, I can show you some of my memories and even some of yours that I have on file."

"Why do you have _my_ memories?" Draco asked.

"You were involved in a big case five years ago." Harry explained. "And besides, maybe these memories will cure your memory loss."

"Hey, Potter, who's H. J.?" Draco asked curiously. He wanted to know more about this wife of his.

"Follow me and you'll see." Harry said as he led them back to the elevator. Draco cringed at the thought of taking on more of those blasted memos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Ok, just so everything is clear (cause I just _know_ someone's dying to ask) after Malfoy passes out in the first chapter, Hermione's memory is also erased. Just thought I'd clear that up. Now, the chapters after this will be a lot better and have more action in them. Next Time - Draco takes a trip down memory lane and Hermione overcomes her shock.

- KKM


	3. James Scorpius

**Saving Granger 2**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"Hey, Potter, who's H. J.?" Draco asked curiously. He wanted to know more about this wife of his._

_"Follow me and you'll see." Harry said as he led them back to the elevator. Draco cringed at the thought of taking on more blasted memos. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

Draco watched calmly as the memory version of himself stood proudly on the alter, barley containing his excitement. He was dressed in his best robes of a velvety black. Beside him stood his best man, none other than Harry Potter. The wedding was outside in the Malfoy Manor's best kept garden and the weather was beautiful and warm. It was perfect.

An organ began to play the popular tune of '_Here Comes the Bride_' and everyone turned their attention to the most beautiful woman Draco had ever lain eyes on. But still, with her veil down Draco could not tell who she was. Draco had managed to talk Potter into showing him this memory first because he wanted to know the truth. So here he was, attending his own wedding through the pensive.

The mystery woman in the beautiful white wedding gown stopped when she stood in front of her groom, who was now smiling like a giddy idiot if Draco had ever seen one. Could this happy man really be him? He watched as they each said their vows. Oddly enough Draco found that he recognized the woman's voice, but he couldn't quite remember of where he had heard it before. Then to his horror he watched as his bride was unveiled.

"_Granger!? _What sort of trick _is_ this, Potter?" Draco yelled as he ripped his head away from the pensive.

"It isn't a trick, Draco." Harry said sadly. He really hadn't wanted the man in front of him to find out like this. If only they had watched all of the memories in order then maybe he wouldn't be so distraught. But no, Draco had wanted to see _that_ one first. Harry was now positive that Draco wouldn't believe anything rational at the moment.

"Potter… you're _sick!_" Draco had tears leaking from his eyes. "I come here to you for help and you give me these… lies."

"Draco, let me help you." Harry said slowly.

"NO!" Draco shouted as he whipped away the stray tears. "Don't come anywhere near me! You've already done enough!"

Before Harry could reply, Draco apparated to the nearest pub. There, he would drink himself to insanity, or at least until this all made since.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**The Next Day:**

Hermione tiredly rolled out of bed. She knew that she would give birth soon. Ron had came in her room the night before and offered her some food. She hadn't refused and had quickly downed the meal. Today she decided that she wouldn't be so hard on herself. She needed to think of the baby's needs. The baby would always be first in her heart even if its father was a heartless bastard.

Speaking of whom, Ron calmly entered the room as she got to her feet. After last night he had made it clear that though she was basically his slave, he would still try to be there for her. Hermione didn't like the idea, but until she had the baby she could do little about it. Ron offered her his arm as they walked cautiously down the stairs. About half way down, Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Ron asked her curiously. Hermione's face remained expressionless, but slowly turned into a mixture of disgust and relief.

"My water just broke!" She said in an amazed voice. Then she cringed in pain as her first contraction hit her.

"Oh crap! Hold on, Hermione, I've got to get you back to your bed!" Ron exclaimed as he tried to lead her back upstairs. Once she was finally back in her bed, Ron put a glamour charm on her to conceal her identity and called the midwife that he had special hired for this very purpose. He knew that if he suddenly apperated outside of St. Mungos there would be hell to pay so a midwife was his only option. Besides, it was common knowledge that Purebloods, even if they were considered blood traitors, often used midwives to carry on their family traditions.

Ten minutes later a very frail looking old witch came to the door. "Hello, Mr. Weasley." she greeted in a raspy voice. One would have thought that she was a heavy smoker by how rough her voice sounded. "I am Margaret Foster."

"Thank god you're here!" Ron said. They could hear Hermione sobbing and carrying on above them. "She won't bloody shut up for _anything!_"

"You try being pregnant and we'll see how much _you_ squeal afterwards." Margaret replied dryly before following Ron upstairs. When they entered Hermione's room, they saw her practically hyperventilating as she gripped the edges of her bed with force. "How do you feel, dear?" the midwife asked, ignoring the obvious.

"HOW DOES IT BLOODY LOOK LIKE I FEEL!?" Hermione yelled as she was hit with another wave of pain from her contractions. Ignoring her comment, Margaret took something out of her pocket and enlarged it with her wand. Before her appeared a carpet bag that was full of various potions and other oddball things.

"Relax, dear girl." the old woman cooed as she took out a vial that contained a purple potion. "You need to take this potion so you won't be in pain. The only things that you will feel are pressure and perhaps a slight tugging."

Hermione hastily opened her mouth and downed the potion. Her face scrunched a bit at the taste, but after a while she let out an audible sigh. "It's like Novocain…" Hermione whispered under her breath as a cool tingling engulfed her body. Margaret gave her a funny look while Ron explained that her parents were dentists.

"How odd." the old lady said, shaking her head at the explanation. The thought of healers using drills instead of magic made her slightly queasy. "Now, Hermione, do you feel any pain?" Hermione shook her head no. "Good, then I will perform a few last minute tests to ensure that the baby will come out right." With a wave of her wand Hermione was surrounded by a gold aura. "I believe that we are ready then. Mr. Weasley please leave the room immediately."

"But I-" Ron began, but was interrupted by the midwife's stern voice.

"Now!"

After Ron had left, Margaret instructed Hermione on how she should breath and she warned her that she would feel a very strong form of pressure that may be painful even with the potion. Then Hermione was ordered to spread her legs while Margaret put a towel down. That's when Hermione let out a pained wail.

"Calm down, keep your breathing at a steady pace please." Margaret said coolly.

"How the hell can you be so calm!?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone "Even _with_ a potion feel like I'm being torn apart!"

"You can't say that I didn't warn you." Margaret said simply. "Now push!"

A few minutes later, Hermione's pained screams filled the air. She couldn't even imagine what this would feel like _without_ a potion. But she did know that she had never been through something so unbearable in her life. She almost would have rather fought Lord Voldemort again than to have to deal with this. _Almost._

"Very good, dear. I can see your child's head." Margaret said as she carefully positioned her hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screeched as she pushed harder. A few minutes later a baby's cry filled the room. Margaret said a quick cleaning spell that ridded them both of sweat and blood. Then she wrapped the baby into a blue little bundle.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy." Margaret smiled as she handed a very tired Hermione her little boy.

Hermione's eyes teared up as she laid eyes on her child. He had now stopped crying and she could see his radiant blue eyes that stared inquisitively at her own amber ones. He had delicate wisps of blond hair on his creamy pale skin. She chuckled a bit as his facial features went from a pout to a smile. He was like a little angel resting in her arms.

"What will his name be?" Margaret asked as she conjured a birth certificate.

"James Scorpius." Hermione whispered. She couldn't explain why she had chosen that name, but she it was the only one that seemed natural for the little guy. It was like she had unconsciously known all along of what she would name him.

"Very, well." Margaret stated as she walked out of the door, leaving Hermione with her son.

"What was _that_ all about?" a very murderous looking Ron Weasley asked when she entered the living room.

"I am not daft, Mr. Weasley." the old woman said as she walked toward him. "You are not the sire of that child. Though I do not hold it against you, I must ask what family that child belongs to. It is illegal to lie about one's heritage on a birth certificate."

"Malfoy." Ron spat as he threw the woman's payment at her. "Now get out and never speak of this again." he said coldly. After the woman left, Ron quietly made his way up the stairs. When he opened the door to Hermione's room he found her breast feeding.

"Where has Margaret gone?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't like the look that Ron was giving her child.

"She left." Ron sneered viciously as he continued to stare at the blonde in her arms.

"Why are you looking at your son like that?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. But instead of getting an answer, Ron stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him and causing little James to cry. Hermione sighed as she tried to understand what was going on. '_Why is Ron acting like this?_'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Meanwhile:**

When Draco regained consciousness his head was pounding and his eyes hurt. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was suffering from a hangover. He groaned dramatically as he rolled off of his king sized bed and began to trudge through the hallways. When he reached the stairs he had a hard time keeping his balance and stumbled more then once. He huffed slightly as he made his way to the living room where he plopped down on the couch and sighed with relief.

"Dopey!" he called out hoarsely. A few moments later the house elf stood graciously at his side.

"What can Dopey give his master?" The young elf asked quietly, mindful of Draco's migraine.

"I need a potion that will clear up all of this fog in my head." Draco said tiredly. After the elf had apperated, Draco lightly cursed himself for getting so plastered the night before. He didn't drink very often. When Dopey reappeared, Draco happily drank the potion. He didn't care about the taste so long as it helped him. After he did so, Dopey bowed and left him again.

Draco sat awhile as he waited for the potion take affect. When the potion still hadn't worked an hour later he began to get worried. He stood from the couch and almost immediately regretted it. He fell to his knees with a dull thud and cracked his head against the coffee table. This, however, did not cause him to black out. Instead, his throbbing head was filled with more pain as foreign, yet familiar visions raced through his brain. His head was swimming with so many emotions that he thought it would surely explode. His eyes began to moisten as more pain engulfed him. When Draco could take no more, he blacked out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I told you all that I'd get this up sooner or later! Now before you say it, I know that I made Hermione's pregnancy quite different from that of an actual one. But please remember that she is in the Wizarding World and that different things happen there. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews and favorites. It always tickles-me-pink when I see them!

-KKM


	4. Memories

**Saving Granger 2**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_Draco sat awhile as he waited for the potion take affect. When the potion still hadn't worked an hour later he began to get worried. He stood from the couch and almost immediately regretted it. He fell to his knees with a dull thud and cracked his head against the coffee table. This, however, did not cause him to black out. Instead, his throbbing head was filled with more pain as foreign, yet familiar visions raced through his brain. His head was swimming with so many emotions that he thought it would surely explode. His eyes began to moisten as more pain engulfed him. When Draco could take no more, he blacked out._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

_Hermione had never been happier then this moment. Before her, crouched a very handsome man with passionate silver eyes. In his hand, he held a simple black box that contained the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes upon. The band was a nicely crafted white-gold that had a ruby and emerald together at the top surrounded by six small diamonds. _

"_Hermione, may I have the honor of having you as my loving wife?" The blond asked her._

"_Yes! Of course I will!" She shouted jovially as he slid the ring onto her slender finger. Then she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him with a wild passion. She looked into his silver eyes and saw a love that she knew would last forever._

Hermione woke with a groan as James began to cry mercilessly. She tiredly rolled out of her bed and picked her son up from his bassinet. As she gently rocked her child in her arms her thoughts began to wonder back to her dream. This was not the first time that she had dreamed about the handsome stranger with silver eyes. In fact, she had had a similar dream the night before she had given birth.

She might not have thought them strange if her son hadn't had the same features as her mystery beau. No, Hermione was no idiot. She had indeed noticed that her son looked _nothing_ like Ron Weasley. Instead, she found that her son looked more and more like this dream fellow. They had the same hair, same skin, and even the same eyes (though Hermione did admit that her son's were a lot brighter and had specks of blue in them).

But what had caught Hermione's attention the most in _this _dream was the ring she had been presented with. In fact, it was the very same ring she donned on her hand at this very moment. The only difference was that an extra band had been molded to it that contained an elegant ruby.

Hermione hadn't really noticed the ring the first few days she had awakened because she had more pressing matters to atened to, like the fact that she had mysteriously became pregnant. But now that she was able to think properly she had begun to piece things together.

The very first piece of disturbing information she was able to collect occurred the day she had awakened from her 'comma'. Hermione knew very well that if she _had_ been in a comma, her child would not have survived her pregnancy. Hermione also was getting the vibe that something drastic had changed because Ron was no longer playing Quiditch and she was forbidden from reading magazines and news papers.

But the clue that had most led Hermione to believe that something was amiss was Ron's horrid behavior toward little Jamie (as she had nicknamed him). The man was absolutely hostile towards the child. When Hermione had reluctantly asked if he would like to hold 'his' child, Ron had acted as if she was about to infect him with the plague. She had decided right then and there that James was not his child. The only questions that remained were: Who was his father? And, Does this have something to do with my dreams?

Hermione decided that she would get to the bottom of this. Something big was missing from her life and she wanted desperately to know what exactly _it_ was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**At St. Mungo's:**

When Draco cautiously opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of St. Mungo's. At first, he re-closed his eyes and tried hard not to focus on his horrible migraine. But then he suddenly jerked out of bed. "Hermione!? Hermione, where are you!?" He shouted hysterically. Then he noticed a very tired, yet relieved Harry Potter sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"So you remember now, do you?" Harry questioned.

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember! Now where is my wife!?" Draco shot back at him. Hermione was his whole world. She was even carrying their son.

"Before I answer you, Draco, you need to tell me what happened that night." Harry replied quietly. Then he listened to Draco as he recounted the events that had taken place on what Draco had apparently thought was last night. Harry gave his friend a sad look before speaking.

"Draco this may come as a shock for you, but that happened four days ago." Harry paused as he watched Draco's skin grow paler before continuing. "Do you remember what has happened in the days since then?"

Though confused beyond proper reasoning, Draco did as he was asked mostly out of fear of why Harry hadn't answered his question yet. He pondered for a full five minutes before any traces of recollection graced his features. But as he took a stroll down memory lane, a deep horror attacked his heart. He felt a wave of pain strike over him. Hermione had been kidnapped. She was gone! Their child too! He was all alone again.

When Harry saw tears streak Draco's once proud face, he knew that the man had now remembered everything. Harry stayed silent through the whole ordeal. He figured that the least he could do was to give the man some privacy. When Draco finally whipped away his stray tears, Harry thought he looked absolutely murderous!

"I _will_ find them." he said with confidence. "I'll do whatever it takes to get them back."

"Good, because we have an appointment this afternoon." Harry said with a small smile. "One I think you _won't_ want to miss."

"Oh? How's that?" Draco asked in a business like matter.

"We have a witness that knows where Hermione is." Harry informed him.

"Then why the hell are we still here? Let's go!" Draco commanded.

It took Harry about two hours to convince the Healers of _St. Mungo's _to allow Draco to leave his room. When all of the paperwork was finally signed, Draco and Harry quickly gathered their things and flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Though this time around, instead of having to wait on the elevator where the memos were sure to attack, the flooed directly into Harry's office.

"Come along, then." Harry chided, "If we waist any more time, we'll be late!"

"Then lead the way!" Draco said sarcastically as he bowed in a jokingly manner. Then he quickly followed Harry to a room that was regularly used to interrogate witnesses. Upon entry, they noticed that long-time friend and lawyer Neville Longbottom was already seated. Also, an old lady was seated cattycorner from him.

Neville stood and shook both men's hands as a weary smile graced his features. When everyone was seated, they began to talk business.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Margaret Foster. She is a midwife that normally aids in the births of purebloods." When Neville informed them of this bit of information, Draco's heart gave an anxious leap. "Tell these fine gentlemen of what you told me this morning, Miss Foster."

Instead of facing Harry, who was seated in front of her, she turned her head to her left and addressed Draco. "Yesterday, a young man who was about your age owled me with an urgent message saying that his girlfriend's water had just broke." she began. "This, of course, is nothing unusual with my being a midwife and all. But I did find it rather odd that after I had read the address, the letter burst into a ball of flames."

"Go on." Harry said when she paused. But it was clear that she was completely ignoring his and Neville's existence.

"Ronald Weasley cannot easily fool _this_ old witch." she said suddenly in a cold tone. Draco's eyes narrowed with rage as he listened to what she said next. "The man had the audacity to think that I would give the child _his_ name. I am no fool, Mr. Malfoy. I know for a fact that that woman was indeed your wife. Though she _does_ seem to suffer from a memory modifying charm."

"Is my wife alright?" Draco asked with a shaky voice. "Was she hurt?"

"Emotionally, I believe." Margaret answered. "She was very afraid of Mr. Weasley."

"And my child?"

"Yesterday, Hermione Jean Malfoy gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom she named James Scorpius." Margaret answered firmly.

"James Scorpius?" Draco gasped. "She remembered?"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's the name we agreed on," Draco said in awe, "Little James Scorpius."

"Ma'am, do you still have the address that you visited?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I always keep the addresses of my clients." she answered. "But I should warn you, there are many wards that surround that house. You'll have a hell of time breaking through them."

"Don't worry about that, Miss." Neville chuckled to himself. "You're talking to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If anyone can do it, it would be them."

Draco silently hoped that he was right.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** My oh my! Hermione sure is an observant little lamb, isn't she? But this story if _far_ from over. In the next chapter Ron and Pansy try to figure out of what they should do. Thank you for your reviews! :)

-KKM


	5. Hope

**Saving Granger 2**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"Ma'am, do you still have the address that you visited?" Harry asked._

_"Of course. I always keep the addresses of my clients." she answered. "But I should warn you, there are many wards that surround that house. You'll have a hell of time breaking through them."_

_"Don't worry about that, Miss." Neville chuckled to himself. "Your talking to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If anyone can do it, it would be them." _

_Draco silently hoped that he was right._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

Hermione had just put little Jamie in his crib when she heard frantic shouts coming from downstairs. After making sure that her son was still asleep, Hermione quietly exited the room and crouched near the top of the stairs. Besides Ron's shouts of outrage, she could also hear a woman crying.

"I-I don't know h-how it happened." the woman sobbed. "Our plan was so perfect!"

"OBVIOUSLY IT WASN"T PERFECT ENOUGH!" Ron roared.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know d-do!" she pleaded. Then Hermione heard the distinct sound of Ron's fist being hurled in the woman's face. The girl let out a yelp and continued to cry.

"Shut the fuck up, you useless bitch!" Ron commanded. Hermione heard more sounds of struggle before Ron spoke again. "Take Hermione and the child away from here _now. _And for Merlin's sake, clean yourself up."

Upon hearing his last words, Hermione quickly returned to her room. A few seconds later, the door was almost blown off it's hinges by a very angry Pansy. Hermione grabbed her child and backed herself in a corner as she tried to protect him. Though tear streaked and battered, Pansy let out a sickening cackle.

"Well, well! And here I thought that you were supposed to be smart, Mudblood." Pansy smirked as she pointed her wand at the frightened witch. "You have no wand, and yet you still try to be the brave one!" Hermione had no time to reply before Pansy rudely yanked at her arm and apparated them into an unknown room.

Downstairs, Ron put on an impassive face as the wards around his house dissolved. He was surrounded by Aurors in a matter of seconds. Keeping his cool he stared at them with a fierce, yet bored look. His eyes slowly flickering back and forth between an adrenaline pumped Harry and a frantic, yet _very_ pissed off Draco.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Ron drawled coldly as he gave them each disapproving looks.

"Don't you play dumb with _me_, Weasley! Tell me where the hell my wife is!" Draco shouted. Harry gave him a reproachful look before speaking.

"Mr. Weasley, we have an eye witness that says she saw Mrs. Malfoy here at this residence. You'd do well to cooperate."

Ron's eyes flashed in anger, but was quickly replaced by an emotionless demeanor. "I have no idea of what you two are speaking of. I have seen no such woman under this roof, nor would I allow it."

"We are going to take you down to the Ministry for questioning." Harry said firmly.

"Oh? Then show me your warrant." When no one spoke, Ron smirked triumphantly. "If I know my rights correctly, that means that I am free to go." Without another word, he disapparated.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Draco shouted in frustration. "He was right there! All we had to do was take him in, for Merlin's sake!"

"Draco, this isn't the time nor the place." Harry said in a calm voice.

"How the fuck can you act so collected!?" Draco growled, "In case you haven't noticed, our only lead just _disappeared!_"

"You'd be wrong there, mate." Harry smirked ruefully.

"And what in the baizes do you mean by that?" Draco asked in utter confusion.

"I put a tracking spell on him with wandless magic." he said simply.

"Potter, you old dog! You're so brilliant that you're mad!" Draco said slapping him on the back.

"It's not much, but it will work for now." Harry said as he stared silently at the floor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Elsewhere:**

Hermione cried silently as she sat crouched in the darkest corner of the room. She was in some sort of office or perhaps a study, but little of this seemed to matter now. They had taken her baby, the one person that had kept her going. To her, life was now pointless. She had been left damaged and lonely. Her fists still ached from pounding on the door and her voice cracked from her pleas that had fallen on deaf ears.

Hermione was ready now more than ever. Ready to know what she had missed. Ready to know why she was being punished. She wanted to know who she _really_ was. She wanted to know of whom had loved her enough to marry her and impregnate her. But most of all, she wanted James back.

She couldn't even begin to imagine of what horrid things Ron and Pansy were doing to the child. She felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything to help. She had no one. Little did she know that her only hope lay in this room.

Stormy, silver eyes. That's the vision that greeted Hermione when she looked up. From all around the room they watched her. Someone had hung hundreds of pictures of the same man all throughout the room. Hermione's heart rate increased as she began to recognize the soft locks of blonde hair that surrounded them.

"_Draco Malfoy._" she whispered to herself. Then she quickly took off her wedding ring. Inside lay the inscription '_Forever yours - D. L. Malfoy.'_

Why hadn't she thought of it before!? The clues were so simple! The expensive ring, Ron's obvious hate, James, the dreams! They _all_ made sense!

Then the most glorious thing happened: an owl flew through the window to deliver the _Dailey Prophet_. Hermione could have kissed the flying beast! The bird allowed her to grasp the paper and then hooted impatiently for its payment.

"Hold on a second, little one." Hermione practically sang. Sure enough on the front cover was a picture of herself and Draco. Below it, was a detailed run through and follow up on what was being done about her disappearance.

"I'm afraid I can't pay you for this." Hermione said, "But I do need you to do me a favour." The owl looked at her oddly. "This woman on the cover is me, you see. I need you to lead them here. Let me write a letter for you to take."

After she wrote a quick note, she hurried the bird out of her window. After watching it fly from the window, she glanced down at the paper. _How on earth did I end up with Malfoy?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update, but I've been rather busy lately. Enjoy!

-KKM


	6. Bruises and Beatings

**Saving Granger 2**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"Hold on a second, little one." Hermione practically sang. Sure enough on the front cover was a picture of herself and Draco. Below it, was a detailed run through and follow up on what was being done about her disappearance._

_"I'm afraid I can't pay you for this." Hermione said, "But I do need you to do me a favour." The owl looked at her oddly. "This woman on the cover is me, you see. I need you to lead them here. Let me write a letter for you to take."_

_After she wrote a quick note, she hurried the bird out of her window. After watching it fly from the window, she glanced down at the paper. _How on earth did I end up with Malfoy?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

Draco sat at his desk in his home office furiously going through various documents. After a heated argument with Harry, he had decided that he would humor the other man and would take a 'break' from the search. In truth, he was finding out as much as he could about Weasley's background. He had documents on past residents, jobs, and even papers from way back at Hogwarts that showed his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores. Draco would not leave a single stone unturned while his family was in danger.

This would explain why he was unsurprised when an ordinary barn owl flew through his window with a scrap of parchment attached to its leg. Draco figured that the owl was carrying a reply from one of the many people he had requested statements and paperwork from. But when he saw the handwriting on its cover, he nearly fainted in shock. He quickly grabbed it and excitedly read his wife's elegant, yet hurried script.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Malfoy (or should I call you Draco?),_

_I have been locked into what I assume is Pansy Parkinson's office. I truly thought I was in a hopeless mess until this owl delivered the Daily Prophet to me and I finally learned about who I truly am. But this is of little importance compared to what is truly at stake._

_As you know, I was pregnant when I was kidnapped. But I gave birth Draco! I wish you could've been there, it was so amazing. He looks so much like you too. He has your hair and pail skin. But his eyes are his best feature, sparkling light blue eyes. I named him James Scorpius, I hope you don't mind. He's so beautiful._

_But I feel so horrible! After Pansy brought me here she took him, Draco. He's gone from me, Draco and I was powerless to prevent it. I'm so worried! What happens if they hurt him!? I couldn't bare to live with myself if anything was to happen to him. He's my baby, our beautiful baby boy. _

_Please find him Draco. He is more important then I am. They have no right to punish him, he's innocent in all of this._

_With love I never knew I had,_

_Hermione Jean Malfoy_

_P.S. Can you pay the owl for the paper? I don't have any money on me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was in tears when he finished reading. They took little Jamie from her like she was unworthy. It was the worst thing you could do to a parent. He had to act now for Hermione's sake if not the baby's. So without further adieu, he threw a couple of galleons at the bird, then apparated to Harry's office.

"Now, Draco-" he started, but fell silent just as quickly when Draco shoved the letter in face. "Brilliant, Hermione! She's led us directly into their hideout."

"Yes Potter, but we've got a bit of a problem." Draco frowned. "Parkinson Manor is unpalatable and Weasley is most likely going to be her secret keeper."

"True." Harry said slowly. "But there are still other options."

"Oh? I'm listening." Draco said in a curious sort of way.

"Well, think about it! Pansy was pretending to be your wife when you awoke, right? So, she must still have feelings for you! You could take advantage of her and she could lead you to Hermione!" He said happily as if it was the most easiest solution in the world.

"But your forgetting a minor detail, Harry. I told her that I hated her and kicked her out of my house, remember?" Draco pointed out.

"Draco, the woman practically worships you. I'm sure that if you use that famous Mal-prat charm on her, she'll warm up to you just like in the good old days." Harry chuckled as Draco shivered in disgust.

"If it helps me get Hermione and James back, I'll do it." he replied after a bit of thought and more convincing on Harry's part.

"Good!" Harry said as he patted the other man on the back. Then he removed a small vile of a grotesque looking brownish-tan potion. "Take this with you."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Polyjuice Potion."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Elsewhere:**

Pansy frowned as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. Her skin was an unhealthy yellowish color and horribly bruised. Her lip was still puffy from where Ron had punched her. She was deathly skinny too. She was in real bad shape.

Disgusted with her appearance, she stood and walked out to her balcony for some much needed fresh air. It was a calm starry night and everything felt peaceful. Pansy leaned over the balcony a little and wondered what would happen if she fell. Would anyone truly miss her? Would she become just another unmarked grave in a forgotten cemetery?

If so, she could understand why. She was a mess. No, no one would miss her. She was a nobody. An unloved nobody.

She was roused from her thoughts when a familiar eagle owl graced her with its presence. She knew it was Draco's. Ah, Draco… the one who got away. She went weak in the knees just thinking about him and that sexy bod of his. It took every fiber of her being not to tackle him every time they were in the same room. But no… he'd never have her. She was just poor, pathetic Pansy. A slut meant for a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am, never the commitment type.

Putting her personal thoughts aside, she decided to open the letter. As she read the smooth font written on the parchment, her dull frown curved into a deranged smile. Perhaps her nonexistent love-life wasn't as hopeless as she had thought. To her, this letter marked her victory over Draco's heart.

"Tomorrow, huh?" she asked herself. "You go it."

Meanwhile, Ron had just returned from another outing. He had finally gotten that stupid child to shut up long enough for him to drink a sleeping drought. The kid would be out for _hours_. Ron gritted his teeth in annoyance at the thought of the little blonde boy. He was proving to be just another bitchy Malfoy.

But Ron wouldn't kill the child. No, he would do much worse. His plan was to raise the young Malfoy as his own. He would turn the boy against his parents and train the boy as his apprentice to be the next Dark Lord. But this would come much later. First he would have to live through his infancy.

Once upon a time Ronald Weasley would have been aghast at the idea of another Dark Lord, but a stay in Azkaban could change a man. Besides, this would be different. He wouldn't kill Muggles and Mudbloods, he would enslave them and turn them into spineless cowards much like Hermione had once been many moons ago. But Hermione was too smart. She had been allowed a wand way back then, but now she would remain wandless. He would not make the same mistakes again.

Just thinking about the whole thing made his blood boil. How dare she defy him? How dare she not love him after all he had sacrificed for her? How dare she sire a child that was not his? Well, perhaps it was about time for her to receive her punishment. With this in mind, he began to creep up the stairs with a crazed smirk on his face.

He silently opened the office door to find her napping at the desk. She looked so innocent sleeping there, surrounded by pictures of a husband that she didn't even know existed. Ron glared for a moment. He had thought he told Pansy to take those down. But what did it matter? Hermione was his and that was all that mattered.

But then something caught Ron's eye. Something that made him murderously angry. Beside Hermione's sleeping form was a copy of that day's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and on the cover was the full story on everything that was being done to find Hermione. Ron clenched his fists in anger causing his knuckles to turn white.

"H-how fucking d-dare you!" He croaked shakily. Hermione bolted upright in her chair at the sudden noise, only to be knocked back again as Ron's hand collided with her face. She flew backwards with a frightened yelp. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" he roared as he shook the paper in her face.

"A-an owl." she answered in a hushed voice, knowing what would come next. Just as she expected, Ron beat her mercilessly. He only stopped after a final blow caused Hermione's head to collide with the corner of Pansy's desk. Her head split open and she fell back, unconscious to the cruel world around her.

"Serves you right, stupid bitch." Ron muttered darkly as his form hovered over her limp body. He scowled down at her. She was useless to him at the moment. "One day you'll thank me." he spat before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Had he known that his statement might come back to haunt him, perhaps his wording would have been a bit different.

Hermione, though unconscious on the outside, was very conscious on the inside. Her head was swimming with memories she had once thought of as dreams. She remembered back to a time when not all were vile, horrid creatures. At time when she was _loved_ by someone truly special and would go that extra distance just to see her safe and happy.

Ronald, watch out. Hermione Jean Malfoy's back in town.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: **Ah to the powers of blunt-forced head trauma. Hey, guess what? I made one of the lead roles to a play we're doing in school. It's called, _You and Your Stupid English Accent_. Fun name, huh? I play the main character's best friend.


	7. Plans and Emotions

**Saving Granger 2**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"Serves you right, stupid bitch." Ron muttered darkly as his form hovered over her limp body. He scowled down at her. She was useless to him at the moment. "One say you'll thank me." he spat before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Had he known that his statement might come back to haunt him, perhaps his wording would have been a bit different._

_Hermione, though unconscious on the outside, was very conscious on the inside. Her head was swimming with memories she had once thought of as dreams. She remembered back to a time when not all were vile, horrid creatures. At time when she was loved by someone truly special and would go that extra distance just to see her safe and happy._

_Ronald, watch out. Hermione Jean Malfoy's back in town._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

Draco sighed as he made the final adjustments to his black dress robes. Tonight would be the night that he'd rescue his family and though he was excited about it, he was not looking forward to his date with Pansy. He opened a drawer on his dresser and removed his small vial of Polyjuice potion. After slipping it into his pocket, he walked into his son's room and took the velvet green outfit that he and Hermione had bought so long ago. He held it up for a moment, remembering that day as if it was yesterday. Then he placed that too in his pocket as a gift for James.

"Dopey!" he shouted after he had returned to his room. The small elf appeared with a _crack!_

"How can Dopey assist his master?" the elf asked shyly. His master had been in a bad mood every since his mistress had gone missing.

"You are aware that I am visiting Miss Parkinson tonight?" the elf shook his head in affirmative. "Good. I want you to follow me, but stay hidden until I call your name."

"As you whish, Master." The elf bowed kindly before disappearing with another loud _crack!_ Draco then smiled to himself before he too disappeared from sight.

When Draco reappeared moments later, he was standing outside of a dark mansion. It reminded him a lot of Malfoy manor, only it was smaller and darkness still loomed over its massive frame. He knocked twice and waited for the dreaded sound of Pansy's excited squeal. He found that it was rather easy to fake a smile for her when she opened the door and enveloped him in a huge hug. After all, the smile wasn't _really_ for her. It was for Hermione and James that he smiled.

"Oh, Draco! How wonderful to see you again!" Pansy smiled happily. But Draco noticed that the twinkle that had once occupied her eyes those many years ago had vanished. Now her brown eyes were dull and empty. Her face was also covered with make-up for what he assumed was an attempt to hide her gruesome bruises. What a pity, she could have been so much more.

"Hello Pansy, dear." he greeted with a boyish smile that he knew she'd adore. "You look beautiful as always."

"And it seems that your still as charming as ever." she blushed as she allowed him in. "But I can't seem to shake the feeling that you're not truly here to see me." she said sadly. It was then that Draco knew he had to convince her a bit more. He had been correct when he had told Harry that a mere letter was not enough.

"_Oh?_ And whatever do you mean by that?" he asked playfully as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He could feel her shiver, but he hadn't expected her to suddenly burst out crying.

"I can't do this anymore, Draco!" she wailed as she dropped to the floor. "I have always loved you and always will, but I've put you through so much! When you sent me that letter I thought I had won you, I thought maybe you were willing to give up that Mudblood. But the pain in your eyes is to much to bear!"

Draco only looked down at her pathetic, moping form. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked quietly. He heard her chuckle a bit through her sobs.

"Y-yes." she said weakly as she smiled at him sadly. "You love her enough to come here, to this dreadful place. You've even tried to seduce me for her. There's no need to question your feelings about her."

At this Draco gave her his hand and helped her up. "Pansy, if you really love me then don't let me suffer anymore. My heart is full of so much pain." A lone tear trickled down from his haunted eyes. "I love them so much, don't let me live another minute without them being safe."

Pansy sighed and looked out toward the stairs. "Second door to your right." she whispered.

A giddy sense of hope returned to his eyes as he gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, Pansy." Then he ran up the stairs and in to the room he had been directed. But when he entered, his hopeful face turned horrified. His long awaited love was laying in the middle of the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her angelic features. "N-NO!" he shouted in a terrified voice as he rushed to her side and placed her head into his lap. "It can't end this way, please be alive Sweetheart."

"Dopey!" he shouted in a hurt wail. The elf quickly appeared and looked shocked at his mistress's limp body. "Is she…" Draco couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No." the small elf sighed in relief as he lightly touched her skin. "I think I can heal her." Draco watched in awe as the elf preformed a sacred magic that he had never seen before. Dopey carefully placed a hand on each side of her head and closed his eyes. Together, a bright light engulfed their bodies shining the brightest at their hearts. Draco had to shield he's eyes from the pure, blinding magic that radiated from them.

Then the elf's eyes suddenly opened, full of light aura. _"Δώστε σε αυτό το κορίτσι πολλών απωλειών τη ζωή που επιδιώκει. Θεραπεύστε τις πληγές της πόνου και θλίψης. Την απελευθερώστε από τον κόσμο θλίψης της. μέσω της είναι η αγάπη ο κύριός που μου επιδιώκει_." The light aura began to swirl over their bodies until it had formed a ball of energy that entered her body through her heart. Then all went back to normal and Hermione slept soundly in Draco's arms, completely healed of all damage. "It is done, Master." the small elf said tiredly.

"Thank you, Dopey." Draco said hoarsely as tears of happiness steamed down his cheeks. "You've made me so proud to have such a loyal friend as you." Dopey blushed and smiled warmly.

"D-Draco?" a weak voice interrupted Draco's speech of gratitude. Draco's eyes shined brightly as he looked down at his wife's loving amber eyes for the fist time in weeks. "Where are we?" she asked tiredly as she sat up in his strong arms. "Darling, you've been crying. Are you alright?" she asked as she wiped a tear from his pale cheek.

"I am now." Draco said warmly as he gave her a deep kiss of yearning. She kissed him back with an equal amount of loving passion. They didn't stop until they heard someone knock at the door. Reluctantly they pulled back from each other's embrace and looked up to see Pansy's cold face peering down at them.

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion, but we have a problem." Pansy announced with a sour look on her face as she watched Draco and Hermione's reactions.

"Ron will be home soon and _I_ would rather not be caught with _him_ in this house."

"No problem, Pansy." Draco said with a sly smirk on his face. "I have an idea."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"PANSY!" a very irritated Ron screamed from the living room. A baby's cry could also be heard in the background.

"Yes, Ronald." Pansy asked in a chipper voice as she bounced down the stairs. "Is there something that you need?"

"I don't see why you're so happy." Ron scowled, obviously annoyed that the infant hadn't shut up yet. Pansy plucked the blonde angel from the fiery redhead's grasp and started humming a sweet tune, which caused him to coo and sleep. "What the hell is wrong with _you?_" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing really. I mean, I only captured your worst enemy single-handedly." she boasted in a positively bubbly voice.

"You what?" Ron asked in wonder as he quirked his brow at the glowing brunet before him.

"I'll show you." she laughed in amusement. "Draco darling, _come!_" Moments later, a very zombie-like Draco stepped through the door. His eyes were glassy and unfocussed to the world around him. You needn't even tell Ron what had happened. This man had clearly been hit with the Imperious curse.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked with a goofy grin.

"Simple," she said in a husky voice, "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"Brilliant, Pansy!" he smiled. "This calls for a celebration! Bring Hermione to me at once. She is now mine completely."

"As you wish." Pansy smiled ruefully, but did not move. "Draco, be a doll and take your son from this room." Ron gave her an odd look about the comment, but shrugged it off. His was more angry with the fact that she hadn't done what she was told.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked with a sneer.

"Not at all." Pansy smirked mischievously. Her happy persona was now more mysterious and dark. She had a look about her that clearly said she knew more about something than he. Then it happened, her skin became inflamed and covered in odd looking bubbles. Her dark eyes turned ember and her hair to an unruly honey. No longer did Pansy stand before him, Hermione had taken her place.

"I thought you said you wanted to see me." she said cooly to his shocked expression. "I must have been mistaken."

"H-how? My plan was so perfect." Ron stuttered as she held him at wand point.

"Obviously not perfect enough." Draco said cockily as he re-entered the room in a completely normal state with Harry Potter trailing close behind. "Face it, you've lost Weasley."

"I haven't lost yet, Malfoy." he said as he pulled out his own wand and aimed it at Hermione. If I lose, she does too. _Avada Kad-_"

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_ Draco shouted as a green light pierced Ron's heart. Ron never was able to finish his spell. He would never harm another again.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked quickly as both men reached her side.

"I'm fine." she said as she stared at the dead body of a man she hated. Then she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. "Draco, where is Jamie?"

"I have him." the _real _Pansy said tiredly as she entered the room. "The little one hasn't stopped crying since Draco left him." she added as she handed him over. Then she was taken away by the Aurors without complaint.

"He's beautiful." Draco said emotionally as he held the little bundle in his arms. "He even has your smile."

"He may have my smile, but he definitely acts more like you when he whines." Hermione joked as she received a pout from her husband.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Draco muttered as he handed Hermione his son and pulled out the velvety green outfit from his robes. "This is for you, my little Jamie." Blue eyes twinkled happily at his father's gift.

"I'm glad to see that everything turned out alright." Harry said, patting Draco on the back. "Polyjuice potion does a world of good, ay?"

"Thank you so much Harry!" Hermione said gratefully as she cuddled her son.

"No problem!" Harry smiled.

"Well, we best get going." Draco said, "Hermione and I have loads to catch up on and I have a son to raise." With that said, they all bid each other good bye and were on their way. After all, they had a home to and family to introduce to their son.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I think I was a bit emotional when I wrote this, which is odd because that doesn't happen often. But it does fit in rather well, I think.

For those who are interested, the Greek scripture above translates into - _"Give this girl of many losses the life that she seeks. Heal her wounds of pain and sadness. Release her from her world of sorrow. Through her is the love my master seeks." _

Only one more chapter to go darlings.


	8. Epilogue

**Saving Granger 2**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

"_Thank you so much Harry!" Hermione said gratefully as she cuddled her son._

"_No problem!" Harry smiled._

"_Well, we best get going." Draco said, "Hermione and I have loads to catch up on and I have a son to raise." With that said, they all bid each other good bye and were on their way. After all, they had a home to and family to introduce to their son._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

"Mr. Malfoy, must I continue to remind you that books are meant to be read either outside the classroom, or when instructed." Professor McGonagall's aged voice croaked in annoyance. "As Head boy, I'd expect you to lead a better example than not paying attention."

The blond quickly shut his book and removed his reading glasses. "Sorry, Professor." he apologized honestly. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but to forgive the lad. He may look like a carbon-copy of his father, but personality wise he was just like his mother's. It was really no surprise to her when he was sorted into Ravenclaw those seven years ago. After all, his parents were the top of their class. She expected no less from their four children.

But no one had expected just how diverse they all were. James, or Scorpius as he had taken a liking to being called by his middle name, was the brains of the group. Gabbie, a sixth year in Gryffindor, was the bubbly, creative and extremely caring one. Sierra, a third year in Slytherin, had inherited from her father a mild disregard for the rules. Then there was Draco Jr., a first year who was by far the shyest of the group. He too had been sorted into Gryffindor and was often accompanied by at least one of his siblings.

"Now can anyone tell me why it is difficult to become an animagus?" she asked. James was the only student who raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The transformation from man to animagus is extremely hard to do because you have to be totally in sync with the animal you are trying to turn into and you must build your pain resistance up to a certain level. If you mess up during the morph, it could prove to be irreversible and even fatal. Only the most qualified beings are allowed to do such things and even at that, the ability is very rare."

"Very nice, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Ravenclaw." McGonagall awarded. "Now as Mr. Malfoy told us, you must be perfectly in tune with your animal. For those who can transform, most of the time the animal will be the same, if not similar to the animal from your _Patronus _charm. Therefore, you assignment is to write a two foot essay on your animal." Everyone except for Scorpius groaned. "Class dismissed!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Elsewhere:**

"Hermione, darling! The _Evening Prophet _is here!" Draco shouted from the kitchen. When she didn't respond, he walked toward the direction of their home's library. Sure enough, she was laying across a couch fast asleep with a book face down on her chest. Careful not to lose her page, he picked up the book and sat it on a nearby table. Then he smiled mischievously as he observed her sleeping form.

Silently he leaned over her still frame and began to lightly kiss her neck. Her skin shivered, but she still didn't wake. Then his kisses trailed up to her jaw line. He could tell that she was wide awake now even though she was desperately trying to pretend as if she wasn't. It became most obvious however, when she puckered her lips slightly as if expecting them to be his final destination. But no, instead he smirked at her cuteness and took full advantage of her eyes being closed by tickling her ribs mercilessly.

"Ok Draco, I'm up!" She screeched through fits of laughter. Their tickle fight lasted another ten minutes before Hermione bolted from the room, giggling all the way. Draco chased her into the living room where they both collapsed on the loveseat from exhaustion.

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment." Hermione smiled happily as she pinched his nose.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." Draco teased, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're so full of yourself!" she joked.

"Yep." he agreed simply. She merely rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Don't forget that Pansy and Ginny are coming over tonight, so you better behave." she said sternly. He gave her a pout, but she only shook her head and smirked at him seductively. "If you don't, I'll have to punish you…"

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" he asked in a husky voice as he captured her lips with his own. She allowed him to taste her a bit before she pulled away with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No sex for a month." she stated firmly. She was more then satisfied when she obtained the desired effect: a shocked and crestfallen Draco.

"A _month?_ Are you bloody serious!?" he whined. To Hermione, he was like a little boy who had just been told that Santa wasn't real.

"Yes, I'm dead serious." she replied with a sigh. "I know you don't like Pansy, but we owe her a lot. Besides, she hardly talks to anyone since her stay in Azkaban. It's the least we can do for her."

"Fine." Draco scowled. "You win."

"I_ always_ win." she announced triumphantly.

"That's because you _always_ play dirty." Draco complained sarcastically.

"But Draco, I thought you liked it when I play dirty." she fake-pouted, "Am I too naughty for you?"

"No, my little witch." her purred, "In fact I think you're perfect."

Unfortunately for Draco, it was then that the floo started to crackle with emerald flames. He mutter a few choice curse words under his breath before helping his wife up from the couch. While they did so, their first guest, Ginny Potter, was thrown from the floo and landed smack on her arse. Draco struggled to hide his chuckles from his now glaring wife.

"Ginny, are you alright?" she asked as she helped her friend from the ground. Ginny was covered from head to toe in soot. Even her flaming red hair looked a shade duller because of it. "Honestly, you should really think about fixing your floo network."

"It's alright, I'm fine. _Scourgify!_" Her clothes and body became free of all soot in an instant. She sighed in a pleased way, then smiled goofily at her friends. "See? Nothing but a little swish of the wand to take the dirt away!"

Then the fireplace flickered green again as Pansy entered the room with ease. "Hello, everyone!" she said as if in a daze. "Have I missed anything?"

"Nope. You're right on time." Hermione replied, then she nudged her now edgy husband. "Right, dear?"

"Yes, honey." he said as un-sarcastic as he could bear. After all, his favorite pastime was being put on the line. He couldn't afford to piss off his little witch when she had made such a great case moments before these two arrived. But just because he was playing along, didn't mean that he wasn't still uncomfortable about the whole idea.

Ginny, he could deal with, but Pansy was another story. Sure she had helped him those many years ago, but she had also caused the problem to begin with. Then there was the fact that two years in Azkaban had made her loopier then hell. She was so spacey all the time now. She had to have someone with her at all times or she would forget her way. Draco felt sorry for her, but also creeped out. She was more clingy to her 'friends' then ever. In other words, she wouldn't go away.

But as he saw how happy it made Hermione to have her as company he knew that he could live with it. After all, he'd do anything he could for his wife and this was only a small favour. If Hermione felt that the other witch could be trusted then that was good enough for him. Hermione and their children were his world. He'd never loved anyone as much as he did them.

Later that night, after both guests had gone, Draco and Hermione found themselves curled up on their couch in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you for trying to be friendly, Draco." Hermione smiled as she leaned back against his chest. She felt him shift a little before his strong arms wrapped lovingly around her frame.

"No problem." he replied as he kissed her on her forehead. "I love you."

He whispered.

"I love you too, dear." she sighed happily. Soon both were fast asleep in each other's arms. All was as it should be and forever would.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading this story! It was very fun to write and I'm very pleased with the results! Happy New Year!


End file.
